A promise to save time
by Saito namikaze
Summary: Madara has completed his plan. The only way to stop him is by changing history. Naruto and his team the legendary 9, go back nearly 20 years. Now it's Naruto's job to keep his promise to his wife and daughter. To save time. Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new story just recently thought about. This is a Naru/Saku fic later. Time for chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired man wearing tan pants, black sandals and an orange cloak with black flames dancing at the bottom with a hood was standing on top of Konohagakure's Yondaime hokage, his father's stone head. He gazed down over the village in disgust thinking this is where he was raised.

His eyes were crimson red with slits. The whisker like marks on his cheeks was darker and stood out more. His blonde hair was longer and shaggier than usual. He wore a headband with the kanji fox tied to his neck. He also had a sword strapped to his back. The hilt was black and orange.

"Sir are we ready to depart?" A young boy that looked like he was 12 years old asked.

He had white spiky hair with teal eyes. His face was impassive. He wore nearly the same outfit has the blonde boy but his was whit with ice shards. He had a sword strapped to his back that was light blue and white. Tied to his arm was a headband with the kanji ice.

"I don't know are we?" The blonde boy asked looking down at the village. "We should be." A female voice stated.

Next to the white haired boy was a girl who looked about 16. She had long red hair in two pig tails. She wore a red coat like the boys it had black flames dancing at the bottom. But hers had no sleeves it also stopped to her butt instead of her ankles. The shirt she wore underneath was a red tank top that showed her cleavage.

She wore black gloves with a red haruno sign. Her eyes were emerald green that held much sadness just like the white haired boy. Strapped to her back was a sword but this sword was slightly longer and its hilt was pink with green. Her head band was tied on her head it had the Kanji slug on it.

"Are the others here too?" The blonde asked. "Yes. They should be…" "Sorry were late Naruto-sama. But Mifune was taking one last look at the bath houses." A muscular man wearing a black coat with blue flames apologized.

Behind the three were 6 other people. The muscular man had shaggy brown hair his eyes just like everyone held sadness and disappointment. He had hazel eyes. He wore jonin pants underneath a green flak jacket. In its case strapped to his side was a long sword. The hilt was black and blue. His headband was tied to his thigh that had the kanji bear

There was a woman next to him beside her was a white wolf. She had sliver long hair. Her coat was grey with red flames underneath was a green flak jacket. Her eyes were lavender meaning she possessed the Byakugan. But she had blue pupils. Strapped to her waist was a dagger in a brown case. The hilt was red. Her headband was tied around her forehead the kanji, wolf.

Behind her was a man with a bored look on his face. He had long jet black hair that was in a ponytail. He had a scar on his left cheek thanks to someone with a certain dagger. He had a dark blue coat with no flames. But it was similar to the others. His sword was strapped diagonally on his back. It had a black hilt. His head band was tied around his neck the kanji lazy.

Sitting on the ground was a tanned man. He had a purple star on his forehead. He had long black hair but was in a ponytail, he had bangs over his forehead. He wore a white coat with purple flames. Beside him stabbed in to the ground was a giant halberd. His headband was tied on his arm the Kanji dragon.

A little girl with pink hair but with deep pink colored eyes jumped up on the blonde man shoulder. She wore a pink coat with orange flames. Around her wrist was her sword it was small but lethal. In her arm was her headband the kanji flower.

"Don't be so sad Naru!" The young girl grinned. Naruto looked at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry Yachiru. But this may be the last time I see you." Naruto frowned. "No it won't!" Yachiru declared. Naruto looked at her surprised. "If you keep saying you won't see us then you won't! You have to have a positive attitude!" The little girl grinned.

"Yeah yo! Don't be so down in the dumps bro!" A black man with light blonde hair and a light blonde goatee rapped. He didn't have a cloak like the other but were part of the team. "Sorry old man." Naruto smirked. Naruto turned to his companions. His friends. His family.

"Kazuna, Akane, Ritsu, Lora, Mifune, Bankotsu, Yachiru, Bee. I swear to you things will change. They have too. We will meet again." Naruto grinned. Akane stepped up. "You better be telling the truth niichan. I want you to promise me you and Shisou get together again and you protect her." Akane ordered tears in her eyes.

"I will Aka-chan. I will love and protect her. **It won't happen again. I swear.**" Naruto declared in a demonic voice. "It's been one hell of a ride dope." Bankotsu grinned. "That it has. Were glad to be trained under you Naruto-sama." Lora bowed. "Lora what did I say? Your father was my sensei after all so I should be bowing to you." Naruto smiled.

Lora smirked but nodded. "I hope things turn out for the better Naruto. I'm glad I was able to help you." Ritsu smiled. "Even though I'll miss peeping I guess I'll meet you more. And that troublesome woman." Mifune yawned earning a punch from Lora.

"You guys aren't just my teammates. Those jackets you wear are a symbol of the Namikaze clan. You are all Namikaze, even you bee." Naruto grinned. "Sensei, please… Please bring back the will of fire." Kazuna begged. "I will Kazuna. And don't doubt yourselves. We will see each other right Ya-chan?" Naruto grinned. "Right Naru!" Yachiru grinned.

They all untied their headbands handing them to Naruto who sealed them into a scroll. Next was their swords, last their most prized possession given them by lady Sakura herself. Akane kissed hers whispering goodbye. The rings had a large diamond in the center. Each was a different color due to their wearer's chakra.

"This time it won't take so long to find you all, I hope. We will meet at the destination. I wish you all farewell." Naruto grinned before being hugged by Akane. "Please dad, bring mom back. I miss her a lot." Akane cried. "I will dear. I will see you soon." Naruto kissed her daughters forehead before a white flashed engulfed them all. The last thing Naruto saw was the moon. It had the sharingan.

'_This time we will succeed.'_ Was Naruto's last thought before he fell asleep.

In a class room full of 9 year olds one boy was sleep. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. The boy had whisker marks and sky blue eyes. He looked around to see kids laughing and pointing at him.

"Calm down kids! It's not nice to tease someone on their birthday." Iruka umino scolded. "Birthday? Ha! Naruto is so stupid he doesn't even know what that is!" A boy mocked.

"**Care to say that again?**" Naruto challenged. The class was stunned by Naruto's tone. "Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at his old sensei his eyes flashing red then blue. "I'm fine. Can I take the graduation test?" Naruto asked.

At that moment everyone started laughing. Naruto ignored them his attention solely on Iruka. "Naruto you have already failed once. What makes you think you can pass it a week later?" Iruka wondered. "Are you gonna give me the damn test or not?" Naruto barked silencing everyone in the room.

"Hey dope where do you get off…" The kid couldn't finish his sentence when Naruto sent him a glare full of hate. The kid paled before puking all over the place. "I have to make clone right?" Naruto asked standing up.

Without saying a word 10 Naruto's appeared. Everyone one was shocked. Naruto didn't even say a word. "This must be some kind of trick!" a girl yelled out. The clones dispelled leaving only one real Naruto. Even though he would never admit it but just summoning clones like that was tiring.

'_It has to be my chakra coils, they aren't big enough. Well I'll have to…' _"Akane?" Naruto called. Everyone turned to see a girl they never seen before sleeping.

Naruto rushed over to her. She wasn't old like them no she was at least 2 or 3. "Aka-chan wake up." Naruto shook her. The small girl awoke and jumped into Naruto's arms. "Daddy." She whispered low enough that no one could hear but him. "It's okay Aka-chan. I'm gonna take you home." Naruto said. He started walking out the classroom when someone stopped him.

"Naruto! What are you doing? That girl needs to see her parents!" Sakura scolded. Naruto turned and sent a hateful glare at her freezing her in the spot. "I'm taking her home. She doesn't belong here." Naruto stated walking out.

"Daddy was that mommy?" Akane asked. "Yes. But she's not the same person right now okay." Naruto sighed. "I understand daddy." Akane said kissing his forehead before falling asleep.

Naruto looked up to the sky where the moon was going to be.

'_I'm gonna keep my promise. That's a promise of a life time.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people time for chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto took his daughter home but the more he thought about it, it was weird to be a father at 9. But he wouldn't think about it. Akane's mind should be back by the time she wakes up. Right now Naruto had to talk the Sandaime.

Instead of going to his vandalized apartment he went to his mansion house. The Namikaze compound. When he arrived he put his hand on the seal. It glowed orange and the gates opened allowing him to walk in.

He made it to his parent's bedroom which was his bedroom in his time. When he put the seal on an older version of Naruto appeared. "_If this is me then I'm guessing the plan worked. In the office is the documents and proof. Remember you are to train with all of them. I hope the plan works and Sakura-chan is happy, good luck."_ The older Naruto faded away.

Naruto sighed before opening the door. Before they left he made their Kazuna change the house to his likings. So everything was the same as it was in his time. He laid Akane down in the bed. Naruto looked down at his clothes.

He was wearing a white T-shirt that had the Konoha symbol and a pair of green shorts. Naruto took that all off and put on a black shirt covered by a sleeveless orange hoodie. He put on some baggy black pants and tied his fox headband around hit neck.

"I'll be back soon Aka-chan." Naruto kissed her forehead. "Come back soon." Akane breathed. Naruto smiled before leaving. He made sure that his foxes guarded the house. After summoning them he had to rest for a minute.

'_Damn it. I guess I have to… No. I don't need it right now. I'll build up my own chakra till then. I can't rely on him all the time.' _Naruto thought to himself. After catching his breath he made his way to the hokage tower. As Naruto walked down the streets glares were sent his way. He ignored them all till he stopped to the clothing store. He smirked walking inside.

He went to the back room and stacking some clothes was a young woman about 17 with long purple hair. She was wearing tan shorts and a black tank top.

"Rika-chan." Naruto called. The girl turned around and grinned seeing her favorite customer. "Naruto-kun! Happy birthday!" Rika grinned hugging Naruto. "Thanks Rika-chan. But you know my birthday has already passed." Naruto said. "Yeah but still, it must be great be 9 again. I know its great being 17. So what brings you here?" Rika asked.

"Well I found out that Aka-chan made it with me. She is currently in her 3 year old body. And I didn't pack her clothes." Naruto said. "So she needs clothes? Do you know how long she will be like that?" Rika asked.

"No clue. But I do know she will get bigger." Naruto said. "Well bring her by later and we will pick out what we have for right now." Rika smiled. Naruto nodded with his own smile before leaving.

When Naruto walked out he dodged a kunai that was thrown at him. He looked down at it and shrugged going to the tower. "Hey demon! Give me kunai!" A man barked. Naruto stopped and picked up the kunai twirling it in his fingers. "You sure you want it back? I don't think you will like where it ends up." Naruto smirked. "Oh look at you, so the idiot finally knows how to handle a kunai?" The man smirked.

"Tell me, you have any family?" Naruto asked. "Not anymore! You took away my family you demon!" The man spat. "I'm sorry. Would you like to see them?" Naruto asked his eyes turned red. "BITE ME!" "Alright." Naruto shrugged in a blur the kunai he was holding was lunged into the man's ribs.

"Go to hell." Naruto said before walking off. The villagers saw what happened and charged after Naruto but they didn't get far when an anbu appeared. "Stay away from the boy. Hokage orders." The anbu stated. Naruto ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey brat you should thank people who save your ass!" The anbu growled. "I didn't need saving." Naruto stated still walking off. The anbu cursed under his breath but left the boy alone.

After 5 minutes Naruto made it to the hokage office. Without knocking Naruto opened it and walked straight in. He looked around to see the Sandaime hokage talking with the elder advisors.

"Well look who it is, the ditcher." Koharu smirked. "Listen you old hag I don't have time to waste on you two. I came here to speak with lord hokage." Naruto glared. "What did you call me? Respect your elder demon!" Koharu barked. "**You have two seconds to leave before I live up that name."** Naruto threatened his words full of malice and hate.

All three paled. "I think you should listen. I'm done with this meeting anyway." Hiruzen stated. "But…" Homura was interrupted. "Get the hell out!" Naruto barked. The elders glared before leaving.

"Are you okay Naruto?" The Sandaime asked. "Yes JiJi. I need to talk to you about something very important." Naruto said sitting down. "What is it?" "I know of my parents. I know of kyuubi I know of all of that." Naruto stated. Hiruzen looked down casted. "I'm sorry Naruto." The Sandaime said.

"Don't be. I know the reason you did it. The reason I came here is training. I want you and the other hokage's to train me and Akane." Naruto said. The old Sarutobi looked shocked. "What?" He managed to ask.

"I need for the 4 hokages to train me, my mother also." Naruto said. "Why?" Hiruzen asked. "Because I need to be ready when they finally decide to make their move. I can't tell you much but the leaf village and every other village is in danger. I need to get my chakra back up but I can't do that by myself." Naruto informed.

"Makes sense. But how can the hokages train you? They are all dead." Hiruzen pointed out. "Yes that's true but the Nindaime created a forbidden jutsu correct? The Edo tensei." Naruto mentioned.

"Naruto! You are not thinking about using that." Hiruzen stated. "You're making this really hard JiJi. I need to get stronger. I already know the jutsu, I'm asking for your permission." Naruto said. The old hokage thought about it. "I would prefer not to leave the village but if I must I will. I will have the other kage's train me and Akane." Naruto said.

"Akane? Who is she?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto had a faint blush. "My daughter." Naruto muttered. "Your daughter? Naruto you are 9 years old!" Hiruzen stated. "Not in my time. Me and my team came back to this time to change history. Akane is part of my team, in my time she is 14. She is the strongest Kunoichi in the village next to my wife. But our bodies don't have the same chakra coils as it did in my time. That's why by training we can get our full strength back by the time Rookie 9 become genin." Naruto explained.

The Sandaime was taken back by all of this. Naruto from the future? "What happened?" Hiruzen dared ask. "I can't tell you. Even in this very room the ears have walls. I can only say so much. So?" Naruto asked. "Fine. But you and your daughter will still have to attend the academy. You will be trained after school everyday. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. But why do we have to go back?" Naruto wondered. "It would cause suspicion about why you are not at the academy. Has your daughter been to the academy in your time?" Hiruzen asked.

"No she was home schooled by me and my wife. At the time she was able to go the kids were mean to her. She hated it and I did too. So we home schooled her." Naruto said. "I understand. You will just have to deal with the academy for two more years." Hiruzen said. "What about her?" Naruto asked. "Well how old is she?" The Sandaime asked.

"Well she is 3 right now." Naruto said. "Then she will…" "No! She was jonin level by the time she was 7. Anbu by 12, Kage by 14. She will be leaving by the time I do." Naruto stated. "Okay then. Will you be taking your parents last name?" Hiruzen wondered. "Not yet. I will once I become a chunin. Till then it's Naruto and Akane Uzumaki. But I will be living in my parent's home." Naruto said. "Alright. Would you like me to introduce Akane tomorrow?" The Sandaime asked.

"No. I'll do it. I'll see you later JiJi." Naruto smiled before leaving in small orange flash. The hokage had to blink a couple times to figure out what happened.

When Naruto flashed back home he was staring at his daughters eyes. "I remember now dad." Akane said. "Good." Naruto said sitting next to her. "What will happen to us now?" Akane asked. "Well were going back to the academy for two years. We have already graduated its just that we need to stay so no questions will be asked." Naruto informed.

"Mom and Uncle will be there right?" Akane asked. "Yes dear. Mom, uncle, and auntie will be there but remember they can't know anything. Especially mom." Naruto said.

"Okay dad. So what about our training? I feel weak." Akane said. "I know I feel weak too. Were gonna be training with grandpa and grandma tomorrow night. They will train us for two years then we'll train and improve on our own." Naruto said.

"Okay. What about our last names? And school? I already know everything." Akane said. "Its worse for me, I have to deal with everyone twice. Déjà vu." Naruto grumbled. "Hey I know! Why don't we train with our spirits?" Akane suggested.

"Your right. By training with our weapons we will know more than we already did. Alright so we will train spiritually soon but we need to make the connection. I'm going to bed." Naruto said.

"Dad when we get our bodies back?" Akane asked. Naruto smirked handing her pez container. "Pop a pill." Naruto ordered. Akane shrugged eating the small chocolate candy. Once she ate it her power increased a bunch. She looked around to see her 3 year old body passed out on the floor.

"Dad?" She called. "This is spirit form." Naruto said appearing behind her. He was his older self although he looked 21, 9 years younger. "Dad you don't look so old." Akane teased.

"It's because in this state it will make me look like what I did in my prime. Since your prime is 14, you will look like 14." Naruto explained.

"Okay so what do I do to go back?" Akane asked. Naruto walked over to his sleeping body and touched its forehead making him go back. Akane copied his move on her body and she was in normal form.

"Cool. Can anyone see us?" Akane asked. "Only people with strong spirit chakra and other spirit users." Naruto informed getting in the bed.

"Okay, night dad and happy birthday." Akane smiled. "Thanks Akane. Night." Naruto smiled closing his eyes. Akane went to her room and fell asleep in her own bed. '_I hope we change things.'_ Were Akane's thoughts before falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto and Akane were walking to the academy. Akane was sitting on Naruto's shoulders her arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay Akane, instead of being my daughter you will be my little sister okay?" Naruto said.

"But why dad? I like being your little girl." Akane frowned. "I know you do and you will be my little girl. But to the village till we get things straighten out you will be my sister." Naruto explained.

"Things won't change right?" Akane asked worried. "Of course not Aka-chan. I will still treat you how I treat you." Naruto grinned. "Good!" Akane grinned.

Naruto and Akane walked in the classroom weird looks were shot at them but they both waved them off. Naruto taught Akane how to ignore people who disliked her.

"Naruto your back, why?" Iruka asked. "Because he wanted me to watch over Aka-chan." Naruto smiled. "So this is her? What's your name?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded. Akane faced the class. "My name is Akane Uzumaki." Akane said her face impassive.

"Just great another screw up." A boy groaned. "I wouldn't say that. If nii-chan let me I could kill you all." Akane stated. "Yeah right! Like some baby can kill us! You won't even touch us." The boy smirked.

"Iruka sensei can she train with these twerps? Show them how wrong they are?" Naruto asked. "Yes. We were gonna spar anyway. Shoki! You will be sparring with her." Iruka said. "What? Why do I have to fight the little girl?" Shoki demanded. "What? Big bark no bite?" Akane smirked.

Next thing everyone knew they were at the academy arena where they sparred and trained. Akane was as tall as Yachiru. Her hair was in short pig tails. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with dark green shorts.

Naruto stood behind his daughter with a smile. Everyone thought this girl was no one special especially a certain Uchiha. "Alright ready? Start!" Iruka ordered.

"I'll show you!" Shoki cried charging at Akane. Akane side stepped. "Leaf whirlwind." Akane swept Shoki off his feet. As soon as he fell Akane pulled out a tri-pointed kunai and pointed it at Shoki's throat. "You lose." Akane growled. Everyone was shocked besides Naruto.

"Good work Aka-chan." Naruto grinned. Aka smiled before hopping on Naruto's shoulders. "Umm Akane is the winner." Iruka declared. "Hey little girl." Sasuke Uchiha called stepping up. Naruto sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong Nii-chan?" Akane asked. "Teme." Naruto said.

"Sorry dope I'm here to spar with her. For a 3 year old you're pretty strong. What's your name again?" Sasuke smirked. "Akane Uzumaki. I'm Nii-chan's sister." Akane stated. "Sister Dope? Well how about we spar?" Sasuke smirked.

"How about no? Sorry but Akane has no interest in fighting you." Naruto said. "And what you do?" Sasuke asked. "No. I don't fight weaklings." Naruto stated. "What the hell did you say? Last time I checked you were the dead last." Sasuke glared. "Last time I checked you were killed." Naruto whispered. Akane frowned remembering what happened.

"I will show you who's weak here!" Sasuke growled. "Baka. We have better things to do. Let's go Akane." Naruto said. "Naruto! Fight Sasuke-kun! Or are you scared?" Ino smirked. "Shut up." Naruto muttered before walking away. "How dare you ignore Sasuke-kun?" Ino yelled. Sasuke grunted before following Naruto.

"Dad why are uncle and auntie so annoying?" Akane asked sitting next to Naruto. "Things are different here. It will be like this for a long time." Naruto sighed resting his head down. "Akane were gonna use spirit training." Naruto said popping in the candy. Akane nodded following his move.

When Sasuke busted in he saw them both sleep when that really wasn't the case. "Hey! Dope wake up!" Sasuke ordered. After a few seconds no response. "Hope he dropped dead." Sasuke smirked sitting in his seat.

The class went on with our without Naruto and Akane. Meanwhile Father and Daughter were training their chakra spirit power. They were currently sparring around the village phasing past stuff.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto and Akane cried. 50 clones on each side. They charged each other punching, kicking, and slashing each other just going crazy. Naruto and Akane traded blows not holding back. Naruto couldn't be prouder of his daughter. Akane saw his defense lower and punched him with a super human power punch sending him flying all the way to the gates.

Akane didn't lower her guard and expected her father to strike from behind. On cue Naruto tried lunging a Rasengan in his daughters back but she out smarted him by flipping backwards. She floated in the air before lighting appeared and chirping sounds started. A red lightning blade was held in her hand.

"Demon lightning blade!" Akane yelled. Naruto smirked holding his hand out. In his palm a red Rasengan formed. "Demon Rasengan!" Naruto charged up at her. Akane flew down.

"FATHER!" Akane cried. "AKANE!" Naruto cried back. Seconds felt like years when the two finally clashed. The village went silent when red lighting split the sky. Naruto woke up to see he was in the classroom. Akane was still sleep but he knew she was dead tired.

"Everything will get better I promise." Naruto whispered. He lifted his head up to see the students were outside looking at the sky. He decided this was his chance to go home. He grabbed his daughter and flashed home.

When Naruto laid her down he spun around to see two people smiling at him. "Mom? Dad?" Naruto asked. "It's weird seeing my 30 year old son 9 again." Minato grinned. "Baka. I'm happy my granddaughter is okay. Are you ready for training?" Kushina smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
